My Angel
by BabyGirl324
Summary: Tohru comes across a girl with a broken ankle. Yuki is her soulmate and Tohru is Kyo's. But what happens when Kyo falls for her?


Tohru Honda was walking home from work just like any other unlike every night as she got closer to the Sohma's house she heard small, soft little whimpers. "Now what in the world!" Tohru muttered.

"Help?Someone? Please...my ankle!" Tohru heard the pain in the girls voice and knew she was crying. The small girl soon came into Tohru's view. She was absouletly gorgeous, she had long bright bright red hair, soft hazel eyes, and pale skin.

"Oh god! Please can you help me? I had been trying to get water you see, and I tripped over that rock, I think my ankle's broken" The red head replied, relieved.

"Oh you poor thing, I'm sorry but I don't blieve I caught your name. I'm Tohru, Tohru Honda." She smiled brightly at the girl.

"Katie. Katie Johnson." She smiled softly. Tohru looked at the girl puzzled, she'd never heard of anyone with that last name.

"I'm from America, I'm home-schooled, or I was anyways" A look of pure utter pain passed the girls face and Tohru had a feeling it had nothing to do with her ankle.

"Well come on, I'll help you up" Tohru muttered After about 10 to 15 minutes, a walk that would have usually taken Tohru five minutes, the Sohma's house came into view and she saw Kyo and Yuki pacing around the yard.

"Yuki! Get Shigure to call Hatori! Kyo, please come help me! I can't support her much longer!" Tohru hissed.

Kyo quickly came running, taking the small girl from Tohru. She had passed out he realized as he walked into the dinning room where Yuki was explaining to a stubborn Shigure why he had to call Hatori. Shigure claimed that he couldn't because apparently Hatori liked Yuki's brother,Ayame, more than him.

"I just couldn't bear to see him after he wounded me as bad as he did! It would be social sucide! If you really must hurt me find another way! I beg of you!"

Kyo rolled his eyes and was about to snort until he heard soft tinkling laughter that made him feel happy and bubbily inside. "You alright?" He hears himself ask this small,beautiful girl.

"I...I don't know, I only remember meeting a Tohru?" She looked so fragile, pure, innocent as she smiled her shy little smile and butterflies soon began to swarm around in his stomach. He was staring deeply into her eyes when Yuki and Amaya's voice brought him back to reality.

"Shigure! You've been ignoring me because you think Hatori likes me better! Why I've never!" Ayame, twisted his long silver hair nervously. He looked... hurt? And at the same time Kyo swore he looked... aroused.

"Your both complete idiots, this girl needs medical attention though! Oh look here come Hatori, your favorite person," Yuki's voice just dripped with sarcasm.

Kyo then began to feel uncomfortable. As if someone was staring at him, then as he surveyed the room he saw Tohru, sweet innocent Tohru glaring daggers at him and to be honest, it was scary. Thankfully, Hatori, Kisa, and Momiji chose that exact moment to come in.

"Sissy! I've missed you!" Kisa squealed then ran to hug Tohru, with Momiji scurrying along after while Hatori simply stood and took in his surroundings.

There was Tohru, the most loving girl in the world glaring daggers at Kyo who was holding a beautiful girl he could barely take his eyes off of, Shigure was pouting (not a big surprise), Ayame was sobbing hysterically (again not a surprise) and Yuki looked annoyed.

" So lets see here, there seems to be alot of tension in here so Kyo why don't you bring your friend outside and we can leave these idiots to sort out their problems." Hatori walked out the door before the last word left his moth, Kyo, happy to be out of the room, quickly followed.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kyo P.O.V:<br>I carefully sat down, with the tiny red head sitting in my lap. She looked so content right there. Comfortable, safe even.

" What the hell's going on Kyo, and who's this girl?" Hatori looked exhausted, not that I actually blamed him.

" My name is Katelynn Johnson. But I go by Katie. And you see that man, Shigure? Well he believes this Hatori man likes the silver haired boy better than he. So the one crying had barged in shortly before you did saying that he couldn't believe Shigure was acting like that. Then when that scary purple haired boy said they were both idiots the silver hair boy started to sob. And I think Tohru is pissed off in general."

I had to smile at her summary. I mean honestly, it was so sweet and cute. And who couldnt love that part about Yuki being scary.

"I think Tohru's jealous. She has taken quite a liking to Kyo. Shigure is nuts, so he probably just decided to act this way. Yuki, the purple haired boy, can only handle Amaya, the silver haire one and Yuki's brother, for so long. Ayame is overly sensitive." Hatori sighed then smiled at Katie.

"But that doesn't explain what your doing it?" He chuckles.

Katie blushes, leaning against me and tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Oh right, I forgot. Well my family moved here when I was about eight or nine because they heard about the Sohma family curse. Where whenever someone was hugged by the opposite sex outside their family the would turn in an animal from the zodiac. Except theres a cat, this time. And he has a different form, you see he has these special beads that keep him from transforming, He has a putrid smell and looks like a mutant cat when he or she is in their second form."

Hatori and I paled looking at eachother. Katie looks at us before continuing.

" My parents heard about it and became obsessed with finding out if it was a myth or not. Se we packed up us and my mother's mom and came out here. They had been making great progress and actually tracked them down to somewhere either here or in Hong Kong but then my dad lost his job and took to selling and taking drugs. He over dosed two years ago. It was hard. My grandmother couldn't work and my sisters were so young and had potential. I refused to let them miss school to work.I dropped out and began to sell at the black market and I hunted. My mother was depressed for awhile. She wasn't herself. Then after a month or so she started smiling and singing and making pancakes on Sunday and we thought she was better, then I was coming home late from the market, I stayed to try and haggle the price for a necklace my sister wanted, but I decided to take the shortcut home, it was a bad street but it was getting dark quick" She stops and smiles sadly,tears are shining in her eyes.

" Then I saw a car pull up to a corner and there was my mother! Whoring her body around! She over dosed on sleeping pills two months ago. My grandma is unable to take care of herself and a week after my mom passed my sisters are taken back to America to my fathers family. My gran is in a nursing home."

She looks so sad. Broken. Hatori pats her leg. I unexpectedly kissed her head. She leans into small body fits perfectly against mine, like a puzzle piece.

"It's only sprained, you'll have to stay here though so I can come back and monitor it." She looks shocked but nods.

I stand her up and she starts to fall, I jump and her arms are around me and before I know it were hugging and then POOF im a damn cat. Oh this will not end well.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Katie's P.O.V:<br>They were nice to me. Actually one hundred percent nice. No sneers, or mean words. Just complete politness. I admired Hatori for his brain, he seemed very intelligent and treated me with nothing but respect. Tohru seemed nice three fourths of the time. Shigure was funny in his own way, as was Ayame. Yuki he was very quite and reserved. The kids, Kisa and Momiji were pure and full of child like dreams. And then there was gorgeous, and sweet, and loving Kyo. He was a gentleman too, I decided as he tried to keep me from falling. As we fell I wrapped my arms around him in an embrace. Then there was a loud, annoying POOF and then instead of the sweet red eyed, carrot topped boy there was an orange cat. He was, they all are a Somya! That was my last thought before passing out.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kyo's P.O.V:<br>"Oh damn it all!" I hissed as he picked the small unconscious girl glared and then told me to just bring her in.  
>"Whats going on?" Yuki demands as I carry the innocent angel like girl looks at him as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. " Shes unconscious, shit head" is my oh so loving response. I lay my Angel down and sit down with her, cradeling her head in my lap.<p>

Tohru is glaring at me, Ayame is still sobbing, begging for Shigure's forgivness, Shigure is ignoring Ayame and Hatori who's trying to talk some sense into the idiots, Yuki is watching me watch Katie, and Momiji and Kisa are looking at her as if she had an arm attached to her head. " Kyo. We need to talk," I hear Tohru hiss. I frown and want so badly to say no but I am quite aware that no isn't one of my options. Yuki says he'll sit with her and sends the kids off to make tea, while the two dunces and Hatori go to Shigure's office.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Tohru's POV:<br>I should have left that stupid bitch. Then she wouldn't be stealing my Kyo away from me. Doesn't he see I love him? That I'd kill for him if he ever asked me too?I guess I'm just going to make him unavailable to that stupid wont know what hit her when I'm through.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kyo's P.O.V:<br>" I love you Kyo, you can't love her. I don't want you around that whore!" Tohru is screaming and I really really hope Katie can't hear her.

"Tohru... I don't love you like that. You need to get that through your head." I try to say this as gently as possible.

"Oh please Kyo, darling we'd be perfect together. If we just kissed like Akito told us the curse would be broken!You don't want your family damned with this curse, do you?" Her lips are puckered seductively, and I feel myself harden. I could think of someways to use those damn lips of hers. Damn it Kyo! Think of Katie, sweet,innocent, beautiful Katie.

" Tohruuuuu," It was supposed to come out manly but it sounds whinny and its a moan. Tohru takes this the wrong way though and kisses me. I know I should stop but I just can't find the will too. I've wanted her forever besides Katie isn't my soulmate. Tohru is, Katie is- no was just a distraction. I belong with Tohru Honda, not Katie John

I can not believe I just had sex with Tohru. She's hugging me and well, I'm not turning into a damn cat and neither will Hatori, Shigure,Kisa. No one except that damn rat will, it turns out that even if Tohru and I ended up together he would only stop turning into a rat when he met his soul mate.I ponder this as Tohru and I walk back. It's not pleasent when we get back either.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Katie's P.O.V:<br>All hell broke loose just ten minutes after Tohru and Kyo left.I had finally woken up, with my head in Yuki's lap.I jumped up as quick as possible, pain shot through my foot and I was about to , not thinking about it jumped to save me.I squealed and Hatori,Shigure,Mommiji,Kisa,and Ayame stand there stunned as I accidentally pull poor Yuki into a hug amd instead of landing on an animal I land on Yuki's hard, smooth chest he's kinda hot, I had thought. Hatori and Shigure stand shell shocked for a second before Hatori is hugging me, then Shigure, then the other males." Do you think Tohru and Kyo..." Shigure's sentence is left hanging in the air as Kyo and Tohru come in holding hands.

"Apparently.I don't know what else it could be." Hatori frowned,before continuing " but I believe our innocent Katie and Yuki have found their soulmates,too."

Then someone,I think it is Ayame pushes Yuki and I into a kiss and as soon as it happens we pull apart and then Kyo lunges.


End file.
